


Hunger

by Pronombre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronombre/pseuds/Pronombre
Summary: Hank realised that he yelled and snapped at Connor more than an adult of his age should had, partially because the alcohol in his system and partially because Connor  is touching him like he cares and not  just to help him to sober up because he is needed for  the case.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I write something and the first time for this fandom.  
> OKAY SO, I picture Hank as a very touch starved person, so here's my in take on it.  
> This is no beta read and ALSO English is not my native language, so please be patient with me♡

He's holding the toilet like his life depends on it while throwing up the contents of his stomach, his head starts pounding and he swears to himself.

Hank realised that he yelled and snapped at Connor more than an adult of his age should had, partially because the alcohol in his system and partially because Connor  is touching him like he cares and not  just to help him to sober up because he is needed for  the case.

 _'Fuck.'_ He thinks when the pang of the familiar feel of guilt start to creep in his chest. He does not say sorry and Connor doesn't hold his hair or rubs comforting circles on his back, but  the artificial warmth  and the feeling of Connor guiding him to the bathroom,  still lingers across his body when he's finish throwing up  and brushes his teeth.

His own reflection judges him for wanting something he cannot have.

 

\--

 

_'I' am whatever you want me to be Leutenant'_

Hank feels the need to hold him to answer that he want him to be a friend, someone to share the mundane things of life, to be...something more.

The craving changes in a second to anger. He is angry to himself, to Connor for offering something that is not sincere, it is just in his programming to act like he care. Of course, Connor's not a deviant. So Hank does the only thing he knows what to do, he takes his gun and point it to the android's head. Hank tries to scare Connor out from his life.

When he sees the fear in Connor's eyes, Hank swears he can feel his heart breaking all over again and hate himself a bit more.

 

\--

 

He wants for Connor to be alive, to have a life even if it isn't with him, he wants for Connor to be free, He wants for Connor to deviate.

The fear of Connor being deactivated makes him do it, he offers the help, he would do anything for the Android  seating infront of him.

 _'PERKINS, YOU COCKSUCKER!'_ he punches the FBI agent across the face and like that he gives the only safe thing he had in his life, for the Android send by Cyberlife, his job.

So be it, it was an easy choice to make.

 

\--

 

  
There where two Connor, one was an empty machine and the other one... The other one was the person he cherish the most.

The questions where asked, and the answers given, Connor, HIS Connor was alive. Hank would had given his life for him with no hesitation.

 

\--

 

When they reunite outside Chicken Feed, Hank is shaking and holds Connor so strongly that he's afraid of damage him but he can't  stop.

He wants, he wants wants wants Him.  
The silly voice, the pretty face, the freckles, the awkward android with all the glory of his new found deviancy and  imperfections that come with it.Hank close his eyes and lingers a bit more on the warmth of Connor's arms around his old body, maybe he does not deserve it, he feels selfish for wanting this, but selfish is all he had known for a while, so he still craves it, he need this.

Hank drives both of them home.

 

\--

 

They had  two months and a half living together when Connor kissed him.

It was messy, uncoordinated, teeth clacking and too much tongue, it was Connor's first kiss.  
In a way it felt like it was his first one too.

Hank was shaking like a leaf and breathing hard, not knowing what to do or where to place his shaky sweaty hands.  Connor was holding him one hand in his cheek the other on his hip, like he was the most precious thing in the world. Overwelmed, Hank wrapped his arms around Connor, holding him, pressings their bodies together, taking in all the warmth he could.

 _'Hold me, please. Connor, Just- just hold me'_   Hank said with a voice so soft that wasn't been listened if Connor wasn't and android. Connor did listened him and hold him. Hank didn't realised he was crying until he tasted the salty flavor or his own tears mixed with the next kiss, this one softer, grounding, safer, a kiss that was a prayer, a statement and a promise; A promise of no more hunger for touch, no more hunger for love.

 

_**Hank Anderson feels like a starving man no more.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tweeter @TheJoeMustard


End file.
